


You're Perfect

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: you’re insecure about your body, Dean makes you feel better</p><p>Based on an imagine done by: thatwweimagineblog (I didn’t use the caption thingy they came up with because I felt as though that would be stealing)</p><p>Pairing(s): Dean AmbrosexReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect

“Y/N? Babe I’m home!” Dean yells.

 

“In here!” You yell back from your bedroom, prodding at your tummy.

 

Dean walks in “oh hi baby. How are you?”

 

You sigh “I wish I could lose my tummy”

 

Dean looks shocked. “What tummy? Y/N, your tummy is perfect.”

 

You shake your head “no it’s not.”

 

“Yes. It. Is.” He says “well, at least to me”

 

“If you say so…”

 

He nods “I do! You’re beautiful and perfect. I can’t think of anybody on this earth who is more beautiful than you. You’re perfect Y/N.”

 

You smile, giving him a kiss and cuddling into his side. “Thank you”

 

He smiles “you’re welcome”


End file.
